People spend a large amount of their lives using furniture of one kind or another. For instance, one third of a normal person's life is spent on a bed and/or a mattress. Further, a large part of waking life is spent being seated on a chair or a couch.
Accordingly, several advancements have been made in making furniture comfortable and pleasurable to use. For instance, many innovations have been made with regard to material and structural configuration of the furniture to make them durable and comfortable. Such innovations largely have focused on improving the physical, chemical and aesthetic aspects of the furniture.
Additionally, innovations with regard to improving utilitarian aspects of furniture have also been widely put forth. For example, modularity is a feature that allows the furniture to be transported, assembled and/or disassembled conveniently. As another example, furniture designers have introduced a secondary functionality in furniture which are generally meant to serve another primary functionality. For instance, couches which are generally meant for seating may be provided with storage functionality to store objects such as books that may be readily accessible to a person seated on the couch.
However, one may realize that improvements in furniture thus far have largely aimed to enhance experience of users with regard to aspects such as physical comfort, ergonomics, aesthetics and utility.
Further, furniture made of certain types of material may be prone to accumulate static electric charges due to usage. For instance, a mattress may accumulate substantial amount of static charges due to friction between the surface of the mattress and that of a person laying on the mattress.
Such accumulation of electric charges on furniture may lead to undesirable consequences. For instance, as a result of charges, the furniture may tend to attract dust particles from the surroundings. As another instance, the electric charges on the furniture may have unpleasant effects on persons using the furniture that may range from mild shocks to disturbance in harmony of bio-electric fields of persons.